The Kept Woman
by midnightlibra89
Summary: It was the worse thing Akihito could ever have done. For Nawel-chan, Heth, Lyciana & Nikki
1. Omegas

_**WARNINGS: UNDERAGE, OMEGA VERSE, ALPHA/BETA/OMEGA DYNAMICS, MATING CYCLES/IN HEAT, MPREG, ALPHA ASAMI, OMEGA AKIHITO, PROSTITUTION, HISTORICAL SETTING WITH ALTERNATE WORLD HISTORY, MAGIC, ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, GODS & GODDESSES, PANGEA-ALTERNATE UNIVERSE**_

* * *

Once the world was a barren place. There was no life, no water and no fire. It was cold and desolate. Hundreds of thousands of years passed. Then something marvelous happened. The center of the world began to warm, filing with liquid flame. Gasses filled the air, bringing color to the once never ending black sky. As the center's warmth spilled outward and the sun shone down on the giant ball of space rock, weather began to form. Rain then large storms that encompassed the entire planet. Oceans formed and with them, so did life. Plants covered the sea floor. Animals swam from one end to the other.

As more years passed, land formed. More life bloomed. Deep in a forest, a pit of the liquid flames opened up from the center. Creatures of the land gathered to watch as new life forms formed. They were tall with only two legs and two arms. No hair covered their bodies but for the top of their heads. One by one, they crawled from the liquid flames. These new creatures were beautiful with a multitude of skin and hair colors in hues found no where else.

It was quickly realized that these creatures were the strongest to ever be born from the earth. But none of the other creatures feared for their own lives. These hairless beings were gentle and only took want they needed to survive. As years passed, the beings learned that they were very different from their other Earthly companions. They lived for far longer than any other being, in fact it seemed that they would not die at all. And while they mated like their companions, they never had young. But for the fifty who had been birthed from the liquid flame, not another single one of their kind walked the earth.

Sadness settled upon the beautiful, multicolored beings. They withdrew from their fellow Earthly beings. The world changed around them. Creatures lived and died, some becoming extinct. Their sadness deepened and their tears soaked the land. It came as a shock when the cries of babes came from the land. The beautiful, colorful beings dug down into the ground. There, nurtured by the Earth it's self were babies that looked so much like the colorful beings. These new beings were their children, conceived from their tears and the land. They called these children Betas and the beautiful, colorful creatures were named Gods and Goddesses. Or mama and papa.

As time passed, the Betas mated with each other and had children of their own. Hundreds of years later, the land they called home, Pangea was filled with Betas. The Gods and Goddesses couldn't have been more pleased with their beloved children. Billions of years passed. The Gods and Goddesses became stronger and developed their unique abilities; magic, as they grew to call it. Their children, Betas, also possessed magic. Only Betas' magic was never as strong and powerful as their parental race's. Nor did Betas have the everlasting life of the Gods and Goddesses.

As the Beta race grew and expanded, they built cities and empires. Some fell, some became strong. And never did they forget from whence they came. The Gods and Goddesses began to fall in love with the descendants of the descendants of the descendants (and so on) of their children. Unions between Gods/Goddesses and Betas were formed. From these unions, a new race was born.

Alphas.

Gods and Goddesses were tall creatures, standing well above nine feet in height. Some stood at an amazing twelve feet. Their children, Betas, stood well below that. At a simple five feet eleven inches to six feet. Alphas however, never stood below six feet five inches. They often reached the heights of seven feet. Like their elder parental race, Alphas were big and strong and their magic rivaled that of the Gods and Goddesses.

As time went on, the Betas and Alphas began to mate together. While Beta/Beta and God or Goddess/Beta unions were fertile with children, Alpha/Beta and Alpha/Alpha unions were not. A male Beta and female Alpha could have all the children they wanted. However a female Beta's womb was not strong enough to withstand the magic of a male Alpha's seed and a female Alpha's magic canceled out the male's magic. Leaving such unions unprosperous. The Gods and Goddesses were crushed by this new development. It was like watching their own loneliness mirrored back at them. They had to do something.

The Gods and Goddesses gathered. It took many years for them to come up with a solution. They were no longer young and inexperienced. They had lived for hundreds of thousands of billions of years. It was simple. Female Betas and female Alphas soon found themselves pregnant with pure magic of the Gods and Goddesses. Thus a new race was born.

Omegas.

Omegas were the most delicate and tiny of the four races. However, they were no pushovers. Their magic was in par with that of the Alphas. This made them the perfect mates for male Alphas. There was one thing that was odd about the Omegas, however. Whenever the Goddess of Fertility and Queen of all the Goddesses, Omiya created an Omega; they were always born male. The Goddess, Omiya was the only one to great these male Omegas and they turned out to be the most powerful of The Three Children Races (Aloha, Beta, Omega). Male Omegas' magic was stronger than any Alphas and was equal to The Parental Race's (Gods and Goddesses). Because of this, Omiya limited the conception of her Omegas to those who had earned her favor and only ever allowed them to mate with their True Mates. This made sure that they would not have to suffer in love.

* * *

 _ **~ OMEGAS ~**_

* * *

While the Gods and Goddesses were being born in the liquid flames, another race of creatures were being birthed. Deep in the center if the Earth there was a metal so hot, it was liquid. This place of liquid metal was a dark place. The creatures born here were big and bulky. As ugly as the Gods and Goddesses were beautiful. Their skin was hard and a sickly mixture of blue and green. They had large horns on and scraggly scraps of hair their heads. These metal born creatures also had powerful magic, but were the Gods and Goddesses magic was creation, their magic was destruction.

For billions of years, they lived beneath the earth. All other creatures, unaware of their existence. These metal creatures were not unaware, however. They watched and waited. Hating all other life.

As The Three Children Races and The Parental Race rejoiced in life and love, the metal creatures struck.

Oozing up from beneath the earth, they killed and ravaged the land. The Children and The Parents fought with all their might. The war went on for a thousand years. Eventually the metal creatures were driven back beneath the earth and back into the liquid metal depths of the planet.

The Children and The Parents rebuilt the world. Saving what creatures remained from extinction. Planting trees and flowers. Cleaning water sources. It was tiring work, but after two hundred years, all was well with the world again. Having used their magic for war instead of creation, the Gods and Goddesses had gone against their nature and weakened themselves.

After the planet began to heal, they laid a spell to allow for mor Omegas to be born in their absence. They then returned to their birth place and slept amongst the liquid flames. Unaware of the evil lurking among their children.

The metal creatures may have been defeated, but they had not given up. They found those who were willing to listen to them. Teaching the ways of their dark magic. As the Gods and Goddesses slept, the world underwent a change.

* * *

 _ **~ OMEGAS ~**_

* * *

 _Year: 1567. 2,000 years after The Parental Race went to sleep._

The world was a beautiful place, but not everyone in it were beautiful. Some were cruel, others evil. People struggled over power and money. In the last two thousand years, they had began to lose their ways.

Alphas stood on top, while Betas stood a far second. However, it was the Omegas who were in control. Omega women were special and they new it. They were equal in power to their Alpha men and were the only ones who could provide the male Alphas with children. The Omega female never allowed anyone to forget this fact.

The Omegas became spoiled and cruel. They only accepted an Alpha after he had proven himself by killing other Alphas. They would take the winning Alpha for a temporary mate then discard them after they had becoming pregnant. Of course, not _all_ Alphas lived this way. Some chose to mate with Beta and Alpha females. Some even mated to males. The Omegas with all the here power, could not oppose this as Alphas were as strong as them.

Whenever a new Omega was born, her family was given riches and praised as the favorites if the Gods and Goddesses. Omegas were royalty. That was if course they were born female. 1,200 years ago, it had been forbidden for any male Omega to be born. Any woman who gave birth to a male Omega was burned at the stake for her practice of dark magic and aligning themselves with the evil metal creatures. After all, it was only dark magic that allowed make Omegas to exist. At least that's what the world's leaders said. There was no one old enough to remember the true origin of male Omegas.

This was the corrupt world little Omega Takaba Akihito was born into.

* * *

 ** _AN: PANGEA IS A SUPER CONTINENT THAT CONSISTED OF ALL THE LAND IN ONE CONNECTED PIECE._**


	2. Born A Criminal

The Takaba and Asami families were two of the oldest families in all of Pangea and the surrounding islands. The first Takaba and Asami arose from the Earth itself when the Goddess Omiya's tears and the God Dio's tears saturated the ground.

From the beginning, the Takabas remained loyal to their Mother Goddess Omiya, while the Asamis stayed true to their Father God Dio. The love the two families had for their Parents ran deep an in turn the Parents loved them just as deeply.

The Takaba's and Asami's loyalty and love earned them the favour of the other Gods and Goddesses as well. Both families found themselves blessed with many Alphas and Omegas born to them. Through time, the Takabas and Asamis found themselves elevated into the highest ranks of nobility and were even considered royalty, something reserved strictly for The Parental Race.

When the Gods and Goddesses returned to the liquid flames to slumber, they left five families in charge. Sudou, Azumi, Sakazaki, Asami and Takaba. Each family lived on one of the five islands that had formed after the land shifted and parts of Pangea broke into six pieces. The supercontinent: Pangea and the five islands: Antarctica, Japan, Galapagos, Greece and Atlantis.

For the first 700 hundred years, the five families ruled in peace. But the metal creatures were hard at work with their corrupt and destructive ways. The Sudou, Azumi and Sakazaki families rose up against the Asami and Takaba families. The Asamis and Takabas were forced to retreat to their home islands and bow to the other three families. If not for the favour the Gods had shown the two families and their ties to having been originally born from earth and tears, the Asamis and Takabas would have lost everything.

* * *

~ BORN A CRIMINAL ~

* * *

September 1567

Takaba Sora was a beautiful young lady. She was tall and had the body of a dancer. Except for her breasts, no dancer was that _well_ endowed. She had silver blond hair and eyes the color of Panthalassa's waters. She was intelligent and quite, but far from shy. She also had very weak magic. The most she could do with her magic was tend the gardens if her home and Omiya's temple. Not that Sora minded that. She loved to garden and would spend hours among the flowers, trees, fruit and vegetables.

Sora's magic may have been weak but the island of Atlantis had never been more beautiful before she was born. Sora was loved by the other Atlantians. She often found herself being courted by many a handsome Beta males, and even some Alphas. She turned them all down though. Sora had known from a very young age that she was destined for something special. Her Goddess Omiya had told her so in one of her dreams when she was but a young girl.

Since then, Sora contented herself with preparing for her destiny and her gardening.

On the night of Sora's eighteenth birthday, Her Goddess Omiya came to her again. Warmth filed Sora's body. A soft glow shown throughout her body. Hours passed as Sora slept and Omiyas magic went to work. When morning came, Sora couldn't be more overjoyed.

* * *

~ BORN A CRIMINAL ~

* * *

Sora dressed for the day and made her way down to breakfast. She smiled as she was warmly greeted by her loving, doting father. Takaba Haru.

"Morning baby girl."

"Morning papa!"

Haru chuckled. "You seem awful cheerful this morning."

"Well papa, something very wonderful happened last night."

"Oh? Care to share with your dear old dad?"

"But of course! Once mama, Takato and Kou come down to breakfast."

Haru laughed, deep and loudly. It echoed through the dinning hall and out into the hallway. Takaba Tsuki smiled warmly as she entered the dinning hall and heard her beloved husband's laughter. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Soon after, Sora's two older brothers; Kou and Takato joined them. Breakfast was a loud, cheerful affair. With laughter and teasing all around. Once breakfast was gone and the dishes cleaned away, Haru turned to his youngest child and only daughter.

"So will you kindly tell us what wonderful thing happened to you, Sora?"

"Of course papa." Sora grinned. Taking her time to tell her story. Enjoying the anticipation that was building up.

"Alright. Last night, Our Goddess Omiya visited me in my dream." She grinned as joyful tears escaped her eyes. "I'm with child. Gifted by Our Goddess Omiya."

"Oh baby that's so wonderful!" Her mother cried.

Sora was swept up into a tight hug by her mother and her brothers pressed sweet kisses to her cheeks. When her mother finally let her go, Haru swept his daughter up into a tight, fatherly hug. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. When he pulled away, he smiled happily back at her. There were tears in his eyes and a sadness that confused Sora.

"I always knew that you were special Sora."

"Why do you look so sad papa?"

Haru brushed his hand across his daughter's check. "Let us adjourn to the library."

"Alright papa."

Confused by Haru's obvious sadness, everyone followed the Alpha into the family's vast library. Sora's favorite room in the large Takaba mansion. Sora snuggled up in the large leather chair that both she and her father favoured. Tsuki, Takato and Kou claimed the two small sofas. Haru wandered over to the liquor cabinet and poured himself a large glass of whiskey. He gulped it all down in one go.

"Sora, do you know how male Omegas are made?"

"From a union with the dark magic."

"No my dear, that is not it at all. Those are lies spread by the metal creatures."

"But the metal creatures were defeated."

"True. But that did not stop them. They have been whispering their evil words for the last two thousand years. Twelve hundred years ago they succeeded in turning some of us against our Parents. That is when the killing of male Omegas began and their birth was outlawed.

" Before than, male Omegas were considered the most precious gift Our Goddess Omiya could give. You see Sora, Omiya is the only one who can make a male Omega and they are the only kind she can make."

"Papa?"

Haru knelt down before his daughter. He brushed her hair back from her face. "I love you baby. And I lobe your son, already. Do not worry child, I will keep you and your son safe."

* * *

~ BORN A CRIMINAL ~

* * *

The doors to the Takaba's family's home were blown wide open. Men in red armor marched into the ancient mansion. The Takabas were yanked from their beds by the armored men and dragged down into the entrance hall, where they were forced to their knees. A tall women with graying hair and cold orange eyes entered their home. She stood before Takaba Haru, Tsuki, Takato and Kou.

"Mistress Nor, to what do we owe the pleasure of having you visit our humble home?" Haru asked. Sarcasm dripping off every single word.

"I want to know where your daughter is."

"Sora? Why?"

"Do not play me four a fool Takaba Haru. Your daughter is a practitioner of the dark arts and is now caring that evil inside her. Her foul, unholy child must die and she must pay for her sins."

"You are one to speak of sins Nor. You parade around as loyal priestess of Our Goddess Omiya, yet you wish to kill my grandchild."

The blow Nor delivered to Haru's face caused a split to form in his lip, but the Alpha never flinched. His crystal blue eyes stared Nor right in the eye.

"Last chance Takaba. Where is your daughter and a sin of a child?"

"I'll never tell." Haru grinned up at his enemy. Takabas never betrayed.

Nor raised her sword high. With one swift blow, she decapitated Takaba Haru. She turned to the remaining three Takabas. "Will you tell me where Sora is?"

"No." Tsuki, Kou and Takato answered in unison.

"Have it your way then." At Nor's nod, three armored men raised their blades and brought them down on the three Takabas. Three heads rolled across the Takaba's entrance hall floor. Only stopping when the joined a fourth head.

* * *

~ BORN A CRIMINAL ~

* * *

Deep in the woods that ran along the northern edge of Atlantis, labored breath could be seen misting in the cold morning air.

She was dressed in a black pair of leggings and a black knit sweater. Both keeping her warm. Her silver blond hair, once long and flowing, now rested no lower than her chin and had been colored a deep purple. Her father had given her contacts that changed her eyes from Panthalassa's ocean depths to a bright red. Sora no longer looked like herself.

She didn't mind though. She would do anything to keep her son safe. As a young girl, Sora had attended school just like everyone else. They were taught many things, laws included. For mist of her eighteen years, Sora had believed that male Omegas were evil incarnate. She had believed it. Now she was carrying one. Her father had sat her down and told her the _real_ truth about ale Omegas. Sora didn't doubt her father's words. Takaba Haru never spoke a word that was untrue.

Truth, loyalty and love was the Takaba family 's motto of life.

The sun was beginning to rise when Sora reached the end of the forest. She was just stepping free of the trees when she stumbled over a rock. She fell to the ground and rolled down a medium sized hill. Landing right before the hooves of a rather ugly and mean looking horse. A nasty laugh echoed in the morning air.

"Good morning Sora. I see that fate has arranged for you to practically fall into my lap."

Sora looked up to see Mistress Nor sitting on top of the horse.

* * *

~ BORN A CRIMINAL ~

* * *

Sora screamed as the nail embedded whip once again fell across her back. How many lashes did that make now? 200? 300? 1,000? Did it even mater? She was so sore and she was coated in blood. Her own blood.

Sora's tired and swollen eyes fell to rest on her well rounded stomach. She was now six months along in her pregnancy. She smiled as warmth filled her at the sight of her unborn son. She had tried to escape many times, always failing. She wouldn't give up though. Nope. Her son was too precious to give up hope.

While held in captivity, Sora had learned the sickening truth of why male Omegas were outlawed. It wasn't because they were born of evil magic. It was because they were so powerful.

Those who had aligned themselves with the metal creatures had made a pact. They would send women to infiltrate Omiya's temples and become priestesses. Once they had mastered the teachings and earned the title of Mistress, they would gain the ability to determine the sex and 'race'; ie: Alpha, Beta or Omega; of an unborn child. This ability belonged solely to Omiya and her priestesses.

With the law in place that banned male Omegas, the false priestesses would search for those carrying male Omegas. They would arrest the supposed 'sinner' and bring them to specialized cells. Nine months later, if the mother had not repented their 'sins', they would be executed publicly. Why they waited nine months had always been left unsaid. But Sora now new the truth. It was so that they could torture the mother, or rather tenderize the meat as it was really called, until the child was born. With all the pain inflicted on the mother, the child would taste absolutely delicious. Once the mother was executed, the metal creatures would feast on the newborn male Omega. Consuming both their flesh and uncontrolled power.

It was sickening. And Sora refused to allow that to be her beloved son's fate.

* * *

~ BORN A CRIMINAL ~

* * *

The earth shook beneath Sora's body. She grinned as vines spilled forth from the cracked ground. She was so tired and in so much pain that it had taken her far too long to work this simple bit of magic. She may have little in the way of magic but plants had always been good to her and easily bent to her will.

More and more vines spilled forth. Wrapping around her body. Completely wrapped in the vines, they pulled her across the ground and into the broken ground. The fissure closed just as Nor and her men entered Sora's cell.

Safe for the first time in months, Sora fell asleep. She didn't know how long she slept, nor how far the vines had taken her. When she woke, Sora found herself laying in a large bed that was too soft to be believed. Her eyes wandered around the room, taking in the beautiful record. The walls were done in a pale yellow paint, the floors were a light wood and sunflowers mixed with red roses decorated the end tables. A gentle breeze blew in through an open window. The door opened. A tall female Alpha entered. The woman had waist length, dark blond hair. Warm brown eyes and wore a deep purple dress.

"Oh! Your awake! You must be hungry." The Alpha waved a hand and a scrumptious display of food was laid out before Sora. She didn't think twice before digging in.

"I'm so glad to see you awake! We were all so worried. You were very badly injured."

"Who are you?"

"Oh! Where are my manners? I am Momohara Ai. I have been looking for you."

Sora frowned. "Why?"

"I'm a loyalist. I have dedicated myself to Omiya."

"But your an Alpha. Alphas don't usually become priests and priestesses."

"Well I am very fond of Omiya. She was a very good mother to me and my sister."

Sora's fork dropped. "Your a daughter of Our Goddess Omiya?"

Ai smiled. "Yup! Both my sister and I were raised in the land of the Gods and Goddesses. Its a very beautiful place."

"Were there a lot of others?"

"No. Only Goddesses bring their children to grow up there. Gods leave their children to be raised by their mothers. And since the Gods and Goddess are still slumbering, only waking every few years to have children, my sister and I were alone. But we didn't suffer for it. Our father had other children and we often visited them. Plus Dio was good to us. So loving but tough. Very tough."

"Wait. Do you mean Dio as in Our God Dio, God of Justice and King to all Gods? That Dio?"

"Yes. Dio is my stepfather."

"Wow!"

Ai chuckled. "Whenever Omiya wakes so does Dio. They are mated and Dio prefers to always be by her side."

"I always wondered how the Gods and Goddesses felt with their infidelity."

"Mmm…. Well its not really infidelity. The Gods and Goddesses who are mated understand. They stay true to each other. And though they are having sex with another, its really only for the same of having children. The Parental Race are very much alone. All the other creatures if Earth out number them. They never die and for far too long, they couldn't have children if their own. So this sleeping with another for children is very important to them."

"That makes since. Children are very special." Sora's hand rested upon her well rounded stomach.

* * *

~ BORN A CRIMINAL ~

* * *

Sora was happy. Well as happy as she could be. Ai and the other women who lived in the brothel, Ai was a madame of a very popular "whore house", were very kind to her. They were friendly and lovely. Over the past month, Sora had become very good friends with all of them.

The only blemish on her freedom came from all she had learned about the going ons in Atlantis. Her family had been executed. Their family home burned to the ground and their name destroyed. The Takabas were no longer nobility. They were nothing more then criminals now. Labeled traitors and dark magic users.

Sora had cried when she had learned of her family's fate. Her brothers hadn't even found love yet. Her mother, so kind. And her beloved papa. Sora didn't care about the rest. It wasn't important. Not when compared to her innocent family.

* * *

~ BORN A CRIMINAL ~

* * *

May 5th 1568

Sora panted as pain rippled through her. Sweat poured off her body. Ai held her hand and encouraged her to continue pushing.

The wail of a newborn filled the bedroom. Sora and Ai smiled at each other. Women came forward and cleaned Sora and her son.

Hope, a sweet young lady came forward. The newborn in her arms. Hope handed Sora her son and Sora was able to gaze upon her little Omega for the first time. He was beautiful and all squishy looking. She caressed his tiny, chubby cheek. Sadness settled on her for a moment. How could her beloved little baby be a criminal just for being born?

"What are you going to name him?" Ai asked.

"Akihito."

Sora's eyes closed and her body went slack. Ai's magic faded away, no longer able to sustain Sora and keep her alive. Tears fell from sadden eyes as Sora died, her newborn in her arms.

Ai took Akihito from Sora's slackened arms. She bounced the crying babe who had been born a criminal. She began to sing the lullaby her mother had sang to her and her sister.

Suddenly the very Earth trembled. A scream filled with pure anguish rent the very sky. People shook in terror.

* * *

 ** _AN: To help:_**  
 ** _Pangea is a supercontinent that existed a long time ago. Land shifted and Pangea was no more. In this story, Pangea still exists. Hence the alternative history tag. In this story the only land that exists is Pangea which is made up of everything that exists today. Russia, China, Australia, America, and so forth. However, there are five islands that broke off from Pangea like his Pangea shifted apart in our history. This is another alternate from our history._**

 ** _These islands are: Antarctica, Atlantis, The Galapagos Islands, Greece and Japan. All real places, except for maybe Atlantis. That one is in debate. If you don't know what Atlantis is, it is an Island that sank beneath the Atlantic Ocean eons ago. It dates to Ancient Greece and Rome. No one knows why or his it sank. Atlantis is also Aquaman's home :-P ._**

 ** _Now the five islands are not the size they are in our real world. Except Japan. Atlantis is the size of Australia in our world. Antarctica, Greece and Galapagos are smaller then in our world._**

 ** _Panthalassa is the ocean that once covered the world._**


	3. A New World Order

_May 5th 1568_

Suddenly the very Earth trembled. A scream filled with pure anguish rent the very sky. People shook in terror. Temples fell. Priestesses and priests fell to the ground, blood pouring from every pore and every orifice. Clouds blocked out the sun and the Panthalassa boiled. People fled there homes as the land cracked apart. More anguished screams trembled along the sky.

The pool of liquid flames spewed high into the sky as they filed with anger. One by one the Gods and Goddesses climbed from the angry pool of liquid flames. They descended down onto their children, rage burning in their eyes and heart. People dropped to their knees and bagged "why?".

 **" YOU HAVE BETRAYED US."** The Gods and Goddesses replied.

 **"No We Haven't!"** Cried the people.

"If you didn't betray us," The Goddess Omiya's voice was deceptively calm. "Then why is one of _mine_ DEAD?!"

 **"WHAT DO YOU MEAN GODDESS?"**

"Takaba Sora, a daughter of my tears and mother to one of my Omegas was MURDERED!"

 **"The Takabas were in league with the metal creatures! Using the dark arts!"** The people replied.

Omiya screamed in rage. Tears spilled from her pink eyes. "LIES!" Waves rose high out of Panthalassa. Touching the sky. When they crashed back down, they swept Atlantis down beneath them. Sending it to the bottom of the ocean. The screams of the Atlantians could be heard throughout the world as they drowned in Panthalassa. More waves rose. The God Dio pulled his mate into his arms. He rocked her back and forth. Omiya began to calm and the waves died back down. But her pain would not ease.

Suddenly Dio grunted in pain. Omiya pulled back and looked down. A large spear was embedded in her mate's chest, right through his heart. She yanked it free and turned to face the one who had thrown it. Behind her and her mate, stood a large army dressed in red armor.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!"

 **"We are loyal to our masters. Death to the Gods, Goddesses and all who follow them!"**

War ensued. The Gods and Goddesses fought against the legions of soldiers who followed the metal creatures and traitors. The people were divided. There were those who had always been loyal to The Parental Race and joined their Parents in war. There were others who had been brainwashed by those in power and sided with the armies and metal creatures. Then there were those who his their loyalty, knowing that if The Parental Race and their followers won, they would be needed to keep doing the metal creatures works in secret.

* * *

The world became a scary place. The sky was black with smoke from fires set to homes and fields. Panthalassa and the lakes turned red with blood. The Children were dying in large numbers. This devastated The Parents. It didn't matter if they were loyal or traitor, they were still their children. Years passed with no hope of the war ending.

* * *

 _May 5th 1568_

Seven year old Asami Ryuichi stilled as her heard Omiya's screams. He dropped his little wooden sword and raced inside the large castle. His grandfather met him in the hall and scooped him into his big, strong arms.

"Grandpa, why is Omiya so sad?"

"Takaba Sora died this morning."

"Oh no. What about my mate?" Little Ryuichi's eyes were hopeful.

"I don't know Ryuichi."

Sadness settled on the little seven year old's shoulders. He buried his face in his grandfather's chest, biting back tears. Chances were that if Sora had died, then his mate had as well. Ryuichi tried to hold back the despair that filled his heart as the land trembled and Omiya's screams continued.

* * *

 _Five years later, 1573_

 _Twelve year old Asami Ryuichi raced through the forest. Right beside him was his best friend, Suoh Kazumi. They had been woken from their slumber three hours ago. His grandfather ordered them to dress in their warmest and darkest clothing. He had then sent them out if the house and told them to run as fast as they could._

 _The soldiers were coming._

 _Ryuichi and Kazumi hadn't listened to his grandfather and had stayed to watch. The red armored soldiers came. Asami Daisuke was dragged from his home in chains. Ryuichi tried to race to his grandfather's side but Kazumi held him back. They watched as his grandfather was dragged away, now can prisoner of war. When the soldiers and his grandfather were out of sight, the two boys ran._

 _Ran and ran until their legs collapsed from out beneath them. They huddled beneath a large tree. Fear that the soldiers would find them keeping them awake until they could no longer keep their eyes open. When morning came, the two boys began their race through the forest again._

 _Two weeks passed before they reached their destination. Just at the edge of the forest was a hidden port. This was where the loyalists traveled from and to Japan. The two boys were met by a rough looking man by the name of Himya. He took them aboard his ship and sailed them across the Panthalassa. A week at sea and they had reached the main land, Pangea. From there, Ryuichi and Kazumi fled along the coast until they reached the western edge of Pangea. A six month journey._

 _Ryuichi and Kazumi stood before another forest. This one was different from the one in their homeland. This forest held trees of so many colors, it was dizzying to look at. With a nod if encouragement to one another, Ryuichi and Kazumi moved forward into the forest._

 _It was an eerie place. No sounds could be heard and not a single creature could be seen. They continued on, ignoring the wrongness of this weird forest. As night fell, they settled beneath a tree. Both weary and afraid of falling asleep and coming to harm. As they laid there, a purple smoke began to fill the forest. It smelled so sweet and the two boys could not resit its spell. They were soon asleep._

 _When they woke, they found themselves in a small cabin. It was warm and decorated sparsely but with good taste._

 _"Ah, good. You are awake. Welcome to the rainbow forest and my home." A plump woman with blue hair and grey eyes smiled down at them. "My name is Kirishima Dianna. Omiya is my mother."_

 _The sound of a door creeping open caught the attention of the two boys. They turned to see a young boy with a mop of brown hair and brown eyes. He stayed hidden in the shadows, obviously shy._

 _"Come on out. It's okay. These boys won't hurt you."_

 _Hesitantly, the boy moved out off the shadows and came to stand next to the woman. Taking hold of her skirt._

 _"This is my son, Kei."_

 _"He's an Omega." Ryuichi was shocked._

 _"Yes."_

 _"How did you keep him safe all these years?"_

 _"We have lived in this forest for his entire life. I am the daughter of Omiya and was raised in the place of the Gods and Goddesses along side my older sister. When we grew of enough we came back to this land. My sister had no problems adjusting but I wasn't fond of being around other people. My mother gave me this place. She enchanted it so no one would bother me. When Kei was born, no one could sense him because of the enchantment." Dianna smiled fondly at her son._

 _A deep growl escaped from Kazumi. Before either Ryuichi or Dianna could react, Kazumi was on Kei. He refused to allow either of them near Kei. For a while Ryuichi worried that he would have to fight his friend, then he noticed that Kei was afraid of the Alpha holding him. In fact, the Omega was snuggled into the Alpha and was purring contentedly. That's when it dawned on Ryuichi what was really going on. Kei and Kazumi were mates._

 _That night, the sweet smell of an Omega in heat filled the little cabin. The sound of an aroused Alpha and a well pleasured Omega could be heard as Kazumi and Kei mated._

* * *

 _1578, Ten years after the war began._

They were losing and they knew it. In a desperate attempt to turn the tide of war in their favor, the soldiers took every Omega that they could find. It mattered not if they sided with the The Parents or the metal creatures. They took the Omegas and slaughtered them. It was the stupidest thing they could have done.

Many had sided with the armies because they had never been able to meet The Parents and were brought up on what those in power had taught. But when the armies slaughtered the Omegas, these traitors turned their backs on the armies and returned to the Gods' and Goddesses' loving and forgiving embrace. No matter the lies that had been taught to them, Omegas were always special and deserved the highest respect. Slaughtering them was a crime that couldn't be forgiven.

The armies lost their allies. The Gods and Goddesses drove the metal creatures back down to their origins. This time they sealed the pool of liquid metal, preventing the metal creatures from ever leaving there again. The Gods and Goddesses had learned from their past mistakes.

What remained of the armies fled. The remaining four families that had been left in power were heavily investigated by the Gods and Goddesses. Those who had proven disloyal, were removed from their ranks and imprisoned. Those who had remained loyal remained as they were. The people gathered with the Gods and Goddesses. It took two years before an agreement was reached.

It was decided that a sole family would rule as a Royal Family and have full control over the laws but the people were not to be treated as slaves. There were to be no more lies. The Gods and Goddesses could not go back to the flames in mass. At least five would need to remain in the rest of the world. They were to keep an eye on the Royal Family to prevent any further corruption. The laws damming male Omegas to death were removed and the truth of their origins were revealed to The Children. People were devastated by how foolish they had been. A new capital was named and for the first time in ten years, The Children and The Parents were at peace.

However, there was some trouble caused by a rebel fraction firmed by the former armies. It was the only blight on this new world order.


	4. August 4th

Twelve years after the war began…

August 4th 1584

Asami Ryuichi shook his head as his two best friends pulled him from his apartment. They shoved him into the awaiting carriage, their laughter riding on the night's wind. He knew his two friends were up to something. What, he did not know. Unsure if he would like it, he decided to just go with it.

It was his birthday and he was just freshly just twenty four years old. It would be good to enjoy an evening of mischievousness.

When they arrived at their destination however, Asami was shocked by what he saw. He had not been expecting his two best friends to take him to a brothel. He turned to Kei and Kazumi with one dark brown raised. The two lovers burst out into laughter. Shoving him up the pink marble steps and into Pangaea's most famous brothel.

A young maid lead them to a lush and beautifully decorated room. The three men took their seats, Kei and Kazumi on a comfy little love seat and Asami on a large chair. The maid served them tea and left.

Shortly after the maid's departure; a beautiful, elegant woman entered. Kei stood and greeted the woman with a warm hug and a kiss to the cheek.

"It is so good to see you again Kei. Kazumi."

"You too Aunt Ai. Please, I would like for you to meet Asami Ryuichi. A very dear friend of ours."

"Oh, so this is the birthday boy. What a handsome boy. Hello Duke Asami." Ai gave a deep bow.

"Please Ai-san, no need to bow."

"Your gift is ready."

"Yes!" Kei jumped up and down. Excitement filling him. Kazumi pulled Asami up from his seat and shoved him toward the waiting maid.

Asami looked at his two friends, confused. They simply grinned in return. Silently, Asami followed the maid. They stopped before tall wooden doors. The maid opened the door and Asami entered a dimly lit room.

The room was simple and yet no less beautiful for it. The walls were a soft blue. One wall was taken up by a large white marble fireplace. Dark blue gossamer curtains blew on the night's wind.

Asami looked around the room, finding no one. He moved further into the room. A soft sound caught his attention. He turned. There in the corner by the fireplace, was a young boy. Asami inhaled, scenting the boy. Light to the point of almost non existent. A non magical beta then.

"Good evening." Asami bowed deeply time the obviously shy boy. "I am Duke Asami Ryuichi. May I have the honor of knowing your name?"

The boy shook his head no and mover further into the corner. Carefully, Asami day in a chair where he remained quiet and watched the boy. Minutes passed.

The boy moved out from the corner. Slowly making his way closer to Asami. Deciding that the man, Asami, would not hurt him; the boy stopped by the chair. "I'm Akihito."

Asami smiled. Akihito was tiny. He had long flowing blond hair. A heart shaped face set with almond shaped eyes, a cute nose and soft lips.

"How old are you Akihito?"

"Sixteen."

"Are you being forced to be here with me?"

"No."

"Good."

* * *

(one week before)

Akihito did not feel well. His body was on fire and sweat was pouring off if him. He was seized by another full body cramp. He shook and curled up into a ball. His whimpers were loud and could be heard throughout the mansion.

"Akihito!" Ai ran to his side. She lifted his head up from the floor and settled it against her chest. "Here, drink this."

She forced a thick red liquid into his mouth. It tasted like apples and cinnamon. It soothed the fire raging through his body and eased his cramps. Soon he was asleep.

When he awoke, he was in become and Ai was sitting by his bedside. "What happened?"

"You went into year Akihito. As a male Omega, your years are far different than any female's heat. Instead of once a year, you'll go into heat every month. It'll be painful. Deadly. The red potion I gave you is a heat control. You will need to take it everyday to prevent your heat."

"Being with an Alpha will help as well. But you are not going to end up with just anybody. That won't help you any. You need your soulmate. But until then…"

* * *

(presant)

"You don't look like you wish to do this." Asami stood. "It was nice to meet you Akihito."

"Wait! Don't leave! I'm sorry."

"There is no need to be sorry. It is obvious that you do not wish to do this."

"It is not that. I promise. I've just never met anyone other then those who live here with me. Except for the scary soldiers that came here to kill us."

Asami frowned. "Are you a prisoner?"

"No. This is my home. Those who live here, are my family. Please, will you stay? I'll do better."

Asami smiled down at Akihito. "I'll stay if you want me to."

"I do!"


	5. First Time

The Duke of Dio, Asami Ryuichi gently took hold of one delicate hand. He bowed over it as if he were greeting a fellow member of the Royal Cort at a ball. Locking his golden eyes with Akihito's silvery purple eyes, Asami pressed a soft kiss to the hand he held. A soft blush flushed Akihito's flesh. With a smile, Asami led Akihito over to the chair set before the fire. Taking a seat, he brought the boy to sit on upon his lap. Wrapping one arm around Akihito's tiny waist. They simply sat there quietly as Akihito adjusted to their proximity and relaxed.

Akihito delicately sniffed at the air, finding the warm scent of cinnamon and sandalwood. The scent comforted him and gave him the feeling of being home. Sighing, Akihito relaxed even more and settled his body against the Duke's much larger one. His head upon one strong shoulder. A soft warmth filled Akihito and he began to gently purr. Surprised, Akihito cut the purr short, before the Duke could notice.

Asami cupped one side of Akihito's face, his hand encompassing the whole of it. He tilted Akihito's face up and moved in close, mingling their breath together. Slowly, Asami moved closer. Pressing their lips together softly. When the boy did not pull away, Asami deepened the kiss. Gently licking and nibbling Akihito's plump lips. Akihito released a moan, his lips parting. Asami's tongue stole inside, giving a gentle caress to Akihito's.

Asami's hand rubbed circles along Akihito's hip. Slowly, his hand trailed down, shaping silk covered thighs. Reaching the hem of the nightgown, Asami's hand dipped beneath. Meeting silky smooth skin. Asami growled in approval. Akihito sighed, pleasurable fire settling low in his stomach. Asami's hand wandered upwards, taking in the feel of such delicate flesh. He'd lain with many a lover throughout his twenty four years, yet Akihito felt so different from all the others.

Asami stood, scooping Akihito up into his arms bridal style. Still kissing the blond boy, Asami made his way over to the bed. Carefully, he laid Akihito down on the bed. Stepping back, Asami removed his coat, waist coat and neck cloth. More comfortable now, he laid down beside Akihito. Propping his head up one one hand, Asami let his other trace over Akihito. The boy was flushed an enticing shade of pink now, his breathing coming in more shallow pants. Asami's Alpha senses quivered with desire as Akihito's arousal sang to them.

Asami reached down and slowly slid Akihito's nightgown upwards. Revealing what had once been hidden from his view. The gown slid up over Akihito's head and Asami let flutter to the floor. Asami's eyes didn't know where to look first. He suddenly felt a virgin schoolboy losing his virginity all over again. His heart pounded with a mix of love, excitement and nervousness.

Asami moved so he was now hovering above Akihito. He worshipped the boy with eyes, hands and mouth. He cupped fat butt cheeks and growled. Never had he met a more perfectly formed, lush ass. He spread Akihito's legs far apart, making room for himself between them. He trailed kisses down the center of Akihito's body. Reaching the juncture of Akihito's legs, Asami was met with a cute little cock leaking a pearl pink fluid. Asami inhaled deeply, growling at the delicious scent. Without warning, Asami swooped down and took Akihito's cock into his mouth. The taste was nothing short of divine.

" _ **AAAAHHHH!**_ " Akihito was shocked by the act. While he knew people did such things, his sisters and Ai made sure he was properly educated about all things. Including sex. Akihito had never thought such an act would be preformed on him.

Asami slowly slid his mouth up Akihito's cock. Making sure to caress every inch with tongue. Reaching the tip, his dipped his tongue into the tiny slit there. Scooping up the delicious fluid there. He quickly devoured Akihito's cock once again. Akihito's fingers tangled in Asami's dark, silky hair. His chest rose and fell as he moaned and whimpered. His hips moved, unable to stay still under such pleasure.

" _My Lord, please..._ " Akihito had no idea what he was begging for. He only knew that his lordship could give it to him.

Asami pulled away from the sweet cock, licking his lips. He chuckled as Akihito released a disgruntled moan. Looking around the room, Asami located a tiny bowl set upon the bedside table. Reaching over, he took a hold of it. He set the bowl upon Akihito's tiny, little tummy. Enjoying the way it twitched. Sticking a pinky into the peach colored fluid inside the bowl, Asami tested its temperature Finding it to be dissatisfying, Asami whispered a word. A small white flame appeared above the bowl, warming it.

Satisfied now, Asami dipped a few fingers into the liquid. Propping one of Akihito's thighs on his shoulder, Asami ran a fluid covered finger between Akihito's butt cheeks. Finding the boy's entrance, Asami slid one slick finger inside Akihito. Akihito gasped, having never felt such a thing before. Asami watched Akihito carefully for any distress. Finding none, Asami slid his finger out until just the very tip rested inside. When Asami slid back inside, he added a second finger.

" _Mmm..._ " Akihito moaned. Enjoying these new sensations.

Asami worked a third finger inside the fragile looking boy beneath him. By the time he was able to fit a faith inside,panting; Akihito was a panting, withering mess. He sobbed and pleaded for things unknown to him. Asami stretched Akihito, his fingers sliding along the boy's inner walls, searching.

" _ **AHHHH! OH MY LORD!**_ " Akihito's body tensed, his eyes rolled backwards. Liquid gushed from the petit boy's body as it shuddered violently. The bowl of liquid tipped over and spilled all over the bed cloths.

Asami scooped up some of the liquid on spread it over his own cock. As Akihito began his decent from the peak of his pleasure, Asami slid inside of him. Taking full advantage age of the stretching he had caused and the orgasm relaxed muscles. Before Akihito could fully come back into himself, Asami set a punishing rhythm. Pounding into Akihito's body like a man possessed. Akihito clung to Asami, his sharp nails digging into the Duke's flesh. Drawing blood. The bed hit the wall and the feet lifted up off the floor with Asami's violent loving of Akihito.

Akihito's cock was once again erect and Asami took a hold of it. Stroking it in time with his thrusts. He lapped up the sweat beading along Akihito's neck. Soon, Akihito was once again experiencing that white hot fire of ectasy. Taking Asami right along for the ride this time.

* * *

~ ŧɧɛ Ҡɛקŧ ɯɛơmąŋ ~

* * *

Asami watched an exhausted Akihito slumber beside him. A gentleness he had never felt for a lover before, filled him at the sight. He caressed a cheek, pressing a soft kiss to the boy's lips. The early morning sun shown through pale blue gossamer curtains He had spent the whole of the night with Akihito. Yet he did not wish to leave the boy's side. However, duty called.

Sliding from the bed, Asami whispered an incantation over Akihito to keep him safe then headed off to wash in the adjoining bathroom. Refreshed, he redressed and headed out of the home. Making only one quick stop to see Mistress Ai.

* * *

~ tɧҽ kҽpt wɷmaŋ ~

* * *

Akihito woke to a bedroom filled with flowers. They were black with a solid blood red center and edges. They were absolutely beautiful and took away Akihito's breath. Akihito picked up the card that sat upon the pillow beside his own. The scent of cinnamon and sandalwood drifted up toward his nose. Making him smile and a lightness fill his heart.

"My dearest Akihito,

Morning my beautiful boy. I hope the morning finds

you well rested and satisfied. I pray to Our God Dio

that these flowers bring you happiness.

I wish to call upon you again soon and pray

that you will receive my company.

It is my intention to become your protector

and sole lover. If you will have me.

Sincerely,

Asami Ryuichi, The Duke of Dio"


	6. Second Night

Akihito danced from foot to foot as excitement corded through him. A huge grin couldn't be kept from his face. All day, he had been awaiting the arrival of his new protector. Asami Ryuichi, Duke of Dio. It had been a week since the Duke's first visit. Everyday, a handwritten letter and a bouquet of flowers arrived, just for him. His bedroom was overflowing with the beautiful, rare flowers. Akihito had learned from Ai, that the flowers were The Roses of Dio. A flower that only grew on the home estate of the Asamis. That knowledge made Akihito feel even more special.

Akihito looked up at the clock ticking slowly away. There was still another hour before the Duke was due to arrive. And there was nothing for Akihito to do. In his excitement, Akihito had begun his preparations from the time he arose. He had bathed for hours in a warm bath filled with the special flowers. Soaps that Ai had made with the flowers were used to scrub his body and hair to a squeaky cleanliness. Akihito was positive that even his insides squeaked after his bath. After his long bath, Akihito rubbed his body down with a lotion made from the flowers. From there, a few of his sisters helped him brush his hair into a smooth shiny waterfall. A crown of the flowers placed atop his head. A shimmering blue gown fell from shoulder to floor, a split running up it center, displaying his legs as he moved, was all he wore.

As time ticked by, Akihito looked over to his bed. A frown forming between his brows. Standing, Akihito grabbed a bunch of flowers. Walking around the bed, he gently shook the flowers. Their petals fell to adorn the bed.

The hour struck. A knock sounded at his door. Shaking with excitement, Akihito raced to the door. Opening it, his eyes locked with the Duke's. "Good evening Your Grace" Akihito gave a perfect curtsy.

Asami chuckled and pulled Akihito into his arms. He pressed his lips to Akihito's in a deep kiss. Pulling away, he looked Akihito over. His golden eyes alight with pleasure. "You are an absolutely stunning sight to behold Akihito."

Asami entered the room and closed the door. Dipping a hand into the bag he held, Asami pulled out a black velvet pouch. "I have a gift for you my sweet boy."

Akihito's eyes lit up. "More flowers?"

Asami chuckled. "Not this time, but I shall have more sent tomorrow."

"Yay!"

Asami grinned, enjoying Akihito's joy. "Close your eyes Akihito."

Akihito obeyed without question. His easy trust and simple obedience, pleased Asami. The trust Akihito placed in him so quickly, put a lightness in Asami's heart. It made him feel alight with love for the boy and gave him a burning desire to protect Akihito with his dying breath. The obedience Akihito gave him, pleased his more controlling and dominating Alpha instincts. Asami would be sure to never abuse either of Akihito's trust or obedience.

Stepping up behind Akihito, Asami removed the item from the pouch. Carefully he placed the item about Akihito's neck. Task complete, he once again moved to stand before Akihito. "Open your eyes sweet boy."

Akihito did as he was bidden. His eyes and hand going to the rope of blue perks about his throat. He gasped in shock and awe. His silver purple eyes glowed as they looked up at Asami. "Do you really mean that I can I have this?!"

"Of course my darling boy. I bought it just for you."

"Thank you You—"

Asami raised a hand, stopping Akihito's words. "Please, call me Ryuichi."

Akihito flushed. "Oh but I couldn't!"

Asami scooped Akihito up into his arms. He settled him upon the petal decorated bed. Asami covered Akihito's delicate body with his own. "You can and you will. No matter how long it takes me to convince you."

Asami ran his hands along Akihito's arms. Reaching the straps of the beautiful gown, Asami pulled them down until he had bared Akihito's lovely chest and cute little nipples. Asami caressed one with his tongue, wetting it before pulling away to blow on it. The nipple perked up as Akihito shuddered. Asami turned to give the other nipple the same treatment. Sitting up, Asami straddled Akihito's hips. Asami stripped down to his bare chest. More comfortable now, he set to torturing his precious Akihito with pleasure.

Akihito withered and moaned beneath Asami as the Duke pinched, pulled and twisted his poor nipples. He had never known that such a part of him could be so sensitive. "Are you ready to call me Ryuichi now?"

"No Your Grace."

Asami hummed. He pulled Akihito's gown the rest of the way off. His eyes catching on the slender waist and round hips that were bared to his gaze. Thoughts of seeing that waist swell as Akihito filled out with his chilled, filled Asami's mind. Asami shook his head. ("What am I thinking?")

Asami continued his onslaught of pleasurable torture. Bringing Akihito to the brink of release then denying him, time and time again. Akihito shivered uncontrollably now. Tears coating his face. Asami pushed back sweat soaked hair from Akihito's face. "Are you ready Akihito?"

"Yes!" The boy panted.

"Then say it Akihito. Say my name."

"Ryuichi." Akihito was breathless.

Asami smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to Akihito's brow. "Good boy."

* * *

~ Akihito ~

* * *

Asami rested against the wall at the head of the bed. Akihito curled up to his side. He felt contentment unlike anything he had felt before. Akihito looked up at Asami as Asami ran his fingers through Akihito's silky hair.

"Thank you for the necklace and all the flowers. I have never seen so many flowers before."

Asami frowned. "But there is a garden right outside the house. It is rather magnificent and surely filled with more flowers than I have sent you."

"I have never been outside of this house. In fact, I have barely left my bedroom."

Shock filled Asami. "Akihito?" Concern laced his deep voice.

Asami twirled the thick hair covering Asami's strong chest. "I was born on the day the war began. My mother only lived long enough to hold me and give me my name. She was one of Our Goddess Omiya's followers. She had been betrayed and tortured. She fought to survive and managed escape. Whatever magic was watching over her, led my mother to Ai. Ai used her powers to heal my mother, but my mother was far to gone to stay alive. So Ai kept her alive with her own magic. But shortly after I was born, the magic and my mother's body gave out.

"Ai has since then raised me as her own. The girls here see me as their younger brother. Everyone here had been very fond of my mother.

"During the war, the village nearby was attacked. Many people died. The soldiers came here and hurt my sisters. Ai too, was hurt. I saw it once. A soldier beating Ai and then forcing himself on her. Into her resisting body. That night I ran to Omiya's temple deep beneath the house.

"I was safe there for some time. I survived on the foods that grew within the temple. Than one day, a group of soldiers found it. They immediately set it on fire. Unknowingly with me inside. I ran out of the temple and the soldiers captured me. They dragged me upstairs and made to execute me. However, Ai and my surviving sisters stopped them. They rose up and rebelled against the soldiers. They we one and it was the soldiers who died.

"Even though the war is over and the world is a much safer place, I still fear to leave my home. Let alone my own room."


	7. Dates to Remember

Nerves assailed Akihito. His fingers dug into Ryuichi's arm as Ai opened the garden doors. Sunlight dreamed inside, blinding eyes far too long used to the darkness of the indoors. Akihito's heart danced erratically as Ryuichi lead him outside for the first time in his sixteen years of life. Hope, one of Akihito's sisters, followed close behind with a packed picnic lunch for the two of them.

Ryuichi stepped out onto the stone path, Akihito beside him. Akihito blinked silver purple eyes. He took in a deep breath, smelling the water from the fountains. The dirt and greenery. A soft breeze ruffled his pined up hair. Ryuichi took a few steps towards the garden. Akihito clung tightly to him, but never once did his steps faltered.

Akihito ran his fingers over everything. Enjoying the different textures and comparing them to one another. He rambled excitedly to Ryuichi. Describing everything to the Alpha. Ryuichi listened attentively to every word Akihito spoke. He had never enjoyed a garden tour before.

Reaching the center of the garden, Akihito and Ryuichi gazed up at the statue of the Goddess Omiya and her true mate, the God Dio. A gentle smile settled upon Akihito's lips. He reached up and placed a hand against Omiya's face. The stone was not cold like Akihito had thought it would be. Instead it was warm, as if alive. Suddenly,Omiya's face shifted in Akihito's hand. Startling the youngling.

Seeing the statue's reaction to Akihito, Ryuichi smiled. "She favors you. It is a rare gift to be favored by the Parental Race. Especially Our Goddess Omiya. It is even more rare now, after the war. She holds great anger inside her. The anger only a mother could feel."

Ryuichi touched Dio, and blue spark flared up from the statue. Ryuichi laughed. "Okay you old man."

Akihito raised a shocked brow at Ryuichi's casual tone and words with the statue of Dio. "He says that you are very lovely Akihito. Tod me that I should watch myself, or I could find myself losing you to him." Ryuichi laughed deeply again.

"My grandpoppy, thinks he is very funny."

"Grandpoppy?!"

"Yes. The Asami family our the direct descendants of Our God Dio's tears. Which did not stop him from sleeping with my great grandmother and fathering my grandfather. George Asami, former Duke of Dio."

"Oh wow!" Akihito was nothing short of amazed. "And to think you would take time to pay attention to someone as lowly as me."

"Akihito! Never speak of yourself in such a manner ever again. You are not a lowly person. You are a child of the Parental Race the same as I. You are as worthy of my time as any person with a title."

* * *

~ Dio & Omiya ~

* * *

Akihito paced by the front door of his home. He was racked by nerves as he awaited Ryuichi's arrival. For the past two weeks, Ryuichi had visited him nightly. Sometimes they enjoyed the evening meal together. They would spend the night simply talking. Ryuichi often told him tales of his childhood and his deeds of mischief. Akihito learned that Ryuichi's father had been killed when Ryuichi was not but a small boy. He had been sailing the seas, seeking adventure - what he told anyone who asked. In reality, he was seeking those who remained loyal to the Parental Race and fighting against those who sought to had turned traitor. He had been caught and murdered.

His mother still lived, but spent most of her time caring for Ryuichi's grandfather. She was fond of the old Alpha and they often amused themselves with little parties at the Asami estate. Ryuichi was an only child just like Akihito. When they were not talking, they made love. Twice a week, Ryuichi would take Akihito out for a stroll through the garden. Tonight, however, was to be different. Ryuichi wished to take him out on a date. Outside of Akihito's home as well as off of it.

Akihito did not know where they were to go. Ryuichi wished to keep it all a secret. The Duke sure did enjoy surprising Akihito with things. He continued to send the Roses of Dio to Akihito daily. While every new week that came, Ryuichi had a new piece of jewelry to give Akihito. All this attention and gifts made Akihito feel special and just a bit spoiled.

A new hour struck and Akihito jumped. Having been lost in thought, he was startled by the grandfather clock striking the hour. A knock came and Hope rushed to answer the door. Ryuichi greeted the woman with warm words. When he spotted Akihito however, he lost sight of all else. Akihito was dressed in a black silk evening gown. The pearl necklace Ryuichi had given him at his neck. A matching bracelet upon his wrist. Akihito's hair was sectioned into two braids that were settled over one shoulder and nearly reached the floor. Black powder was smudged around his eyes, making his silver purple eyes pop with even more color. His cheeks were dusted with pink glitter and his lips were painted a bright red. Roses of Dio were threaded through his braids. He was absolutely stunning. Ryuichi was sure his heart skipped a few beats.

He approached Akihito and pulled him into a tight hug. Pressing his lips carefully to Akihito's so as not to disturb the lip coloring. "I am going to be the envy of everyone tonight once they lay eyes upon you my sweet boy."

Ryuichi settled Akihito's cloak about his shoulders. Hope opened the door and Ryuichi was escorting Akihito fro the house. Akihito drew up short at the sight of the huge black horses that led the carriage. Akihito had never seen horses before. Let alone beings so huge! Ryuichi wrapped his arm around Akihito's waist and led him to the horses. He placed one hand upon a horse and began to pet it. Akihito watched him for a moment before following Ryuichi's lead. Akihito was surprised by how soft the great beasts were. The horse he petted turned his head and nuzzled Akihito's face with his own. Akihito was in love.

* * *

~ Horses ~

* * *

Ryuichi stepped free of the carriage, turning to help Akihito out as well. The young, magicless Beta's eyes were huge as they gazed at the brightly lit building before them. "Akihito, welcome to Mushu Theater. Pangea's greatest performances are held here. This theater has stood for over three thousand years. It has withstood both wars and has housed many who lost their own homes."

Mushu Theater stood six stories high. Made from a red brick found only in the Chinese provinces of Pangea. Beautiful, hand carved dragons guarded the building in varying shades of colors and hues. Inside, beautiful tapestries hung. Depicting more dragons, the Parental race and even the wars. Tall golden arches separated each room. Matching pillars stood in designated places, keeping the theater standing tall and strong. Many people milled about. Talking to one another. Drinking or simply taking in the tapestries.

People began to gather and head into the area where that evening's performance was to be held. Ryuichi led Akihito away from the mass of people. Escorting him up a flight of private stairs instead. The stairs emptied out onto a private balcony owned by the Asami family. Akihito helped Akihito into a seat before claiming his own.

Tonight's performance was a ballet depicting the origins of all life on the planet they called home. It was lovely and brought tears to Akihito's eyes. He enjoyed every millisecond of it. As for Ryuichi, he could not keep his eyes away from his companion. He had seen this particular ballet before and knew Akihito would enjoy it. Seeing Akihito react to the ballet was like watching it for the first time himself.

After the ballet came to an end, Ryuichi escorted Akihito to the small restaurant located inside the theater. They ate tiny sandwiches and sipped spiced rum. Akihito was delighted by the mound of chocolate cake with chocolate ice cream on top, he was served for a dessert. Ryuichi took the bite Akihito offered, but cringed at its taste. He was not one for sweets. His reaction had Akihito in hysterics and set the boy to teasing Ryuichi for the rest of their evening.

* * *

~ Love ~

* * *

Ryuichi contained to take Akihito out on these dates. Each one was lovely and fun. Akihito experiencing these mundane things for the first time, made everything more interesting and new to Ryuichi. As time passed, it became apparent that Ryuichi was in love with his little Akihito. Ai and Akihito's sisters were happy for Akihito, though the boy insisted that the Duke was not in love with him.

As Akihito stepped down out of the carriage, he was surprised to see a lovely little cottage standing before him. He looked up at Ryuichi in question. The Duke smiled.

"Akihito, I would like to welcome you home. If you will have it."

Ryuichi scooped Akihito up into his arms and carried him over the cottage's threshold. He set him down once inside. Akihito took in the space before him. It was a lovely cottage. Obviously built with love and master craftsmanship. Akihito turned to Ryuichi.

"You bought me a house?"

"Yes Akihito. If you will have it, I would like for you and I to live here together."


	8. Home

Soft sunlight woke Akihito the next morning. As his eyes opened, confusion settled upon him. For the ceiling above him was not the one he had seen for the past sixteen years. Sitting up, he took in his surroundings. His memories of the evening before coming to him as he took in the sight of his slumbering lover beside him.

Akihito pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. Resting his head on top of his knees, he watched as Ryuichi continued to sleep. While awake, Ryuichi wore the hardened face of a warrior. His lover hadn't lived a life full of glamour and riches like so many other nobles in the world. He'd lost his father at a far too young age. Was raised by his grandfather who was later taken as war prisoner. His mother was locked away with many other noble women. What had been done to her, Ryuichi did not know. But he had seen the scars she bore and the sadness that seeped from her soul. At the tender age of twelve, Ryuichi and his best friend Kazumi had gone on the run. Fleeing the soldiers raiding their home of Japan. They hadn't been able to return for years. Even when they could, Japan had not been the same.

The years spent on the run had been filled with fear, pain, sadness, misery and fights for their lives. Every single one of those days showed in every line of Ryuichi's face. They showed in the dark of the night when smiles didn't quite reach his eyes. Yet as Akihito looked at him now, Ryuichi looked every bit the innocent twenty four years old Alpha male he was. The lines built from harsh reality smoothed out, revealing the secret smile lines hidden away. The dark aura that surrounded him eased away and he looked for all the world to be just the young Alpha that he truly was.

* * *

~ The Kept Woman ~

* * *

Akihito's laugh tinkled as he and Ryuichi entered the prestigious furniture store. From the street, the store had looked small, but inside, it was huge. Akihito pushed his hood down off of his head. Confident, and trusting in Ryuichi to keep him safe. Akihito felt as he no longer needed to fear that someone would recognize him as the male Omega that he was instead of the magicless Beta he pretend to be. Death was _**NOT**_ around every corner.

Upon entering the shop, a young female Beta greeted them. "Hello Duke of Dio. It is an honor to have you in our humble shop this morning. It is also a pleasure to see you after so many years Ryuichi. Pray tell me, have you spoken to my brother recently?"

Ryuichi frowned. Already annoyed by the shop assistant. It was very unprofessional to speak so personally with a customer, even if your families knew one another. "Morning Ms...?" Oh he knew her name, but it gave him a perverse pleasure to see her face crumble at his seemingly not recognizing her.

"It's me Ryuichi. Little Baybette Sudou. Shuu Sudou's younger sister. Surely you remember me."

"Ah yes. However, I am not here on personal business today. _We_ are here to buy furniture."

Baybette's eyes fell on Akihito for the first time since seeing Ryuichi entering the shop. She took in the sight of Ryuichi's companion. Finding the magicless Beta lacking in every way. This two bit boy was nothing when compared to her beloved older brother, Shuu. Soon Ryuichi would see through the ugly boy and return to Japan and her brother Shuu.

"Ah, yes. How rude of me. Please, if you would follow me. I will give you a tour of our current stock." She led them deeper into the shop. "If you could please tell me what it is that you are looking for."

"We are looking for many things today." Akihito spoke up. Cheerful despite the shop assistant's rudeness towards him. "We our furnishing our new home!" Akihito couldn't fight the grin that lit up his face. His happiness radiating from him. He looked up at his lover. "How about we find a dinning table and chairs first? We do need a place to eat after all." Akihito chuckled as he recalled their breakfast earlier that morning. They had used each other as both plates and napkins. Licking away fallen food from one another's bodies. Drinking milk and cranberry juice straight from their containers.

Baybette saw the pleasure radiating off of the blond and grimaced. The desire to smack the blond made her hand itch. Turning her back on the boy, she led the Duke to the dining sets. Her first stop was at the very end of the second row. She turned to face the Duke. Completely ignoring the blond.

"May I interest you in our very finest of dining sets. It his the latest in fashion and hand carved by Bobgart Rotelli himself. The wood is of solid oak."

Ryuichi looked over the table. It was finely crafted and he did like Bobgart Rotelli's work. However, it just did not seem to suit him. He turned to look at Akihito. "What do you think my dear?"

"I think it is far too big."

Baybette was shocked. Not only was Ryuichi wasting time with this obvious lowlife servant. He sought out its opinion. An opinion that showed just how low class it was. Who ever heard of a dinning table being too big?!

"I believe you are quite correct. It simply would not fit in our home." Their cottage was rather small. It was far smaller than the Asami estate as well as the town house Ryuichi had been living in these past few years. Even the home Akihito was raised in was grander than their little cottage. However, the cottage was beautiful. There was a warmth that seeped out from its walls as well as the land it sat upon. When he had seen it, Ryuichi knew that Akihito would love and adore it. They would never be able to host a grand ball or party there, but Ryuichi was fine with that. He did not need such things and preferred not to attend such things when he could help it. Their home was just perfect for them and the few friends and family that they had.

Shaking with outrage, Baybette took Ryuichi and his bimbo around the other dining sets. None of which seemed to please the ever vexing blond. Frustrated, she led them into the storage room. The majority of their stock was out on the floor, they kept a few things hidden in the back. Mostly junk that would be donated or sent to the trash heap.

As they entered the storage area, Akihito was immediately pulled to the left of the room. Some inner instinct guiding him. He stopped before white sheet covered furniture. Without hesitation, he pulled the sheets off. A gasp escaping him as he saw what he revealed.

An incomplete dinning set with a matching dish cabinet. A small loveseat, fainting couch, daybed and table. A large wooden frame for a bed was set to one side, disassembled. One matching nightstand beside it. It was all so perfect. Akihito brushed one hand along the bed frame, a strange peace settling over him.

"We will take these items here."

"Oh but I couldn't let you. This is all meant for the trash heap."

"I believe you were informed that he wants these items." Ryuichi growled. His full Alpha presence radiating off of him. Sending the disgusting Beta trembling away from him. Cowering, Baybette set about writing up the sale.

"Do you know anything about these items?" Akihito asked.

Baybette didn't want to answer, but one glare fro Ryuichi had her answering. Yes. All of these items come from the lost island if Atlantis. There was supposed to be more. All the sets you see here were meant to be complete. There were other set that were meant to be sent. A desk, bookshelves. Books. Even a nursery set was supposed to come. However, Atlantis sank before the rest could make it out."

"That is odd." Akihito murmured.

"Yes. Well, it is said that this was all smuggled off of Atlantis. I was told that it came from some noble family's home. The family had shamed the people of Atlantis. The family was executed and their belongings sent off to be burned. I don't know whom the family was, all record of their lineage has been stricken from public documentation.

"As for the material these items are made from... No one knows. As you can see, they are made of a solid wood that is nearly pink in color. It is soft, almost pliable, yet does not give."

Akihito ran a hand over a dinning chair. "It is Atlantian Redrose Tree Wood."

* * *

~ Atlantis ~

* * *

With most of their furniture purchased, Ryuichi sent word to thes staff at his town house. He requested what furniture they still had need of, be delivered to their cottage. All else was to go to whatever servant wished to have it. If anything was left after that, was to be sold.

With their furniture taken care of, Akihito and Ryuichi headed for the Painters' Guild. Their time there was quick and professional. The colors they desired were in stock and no one naysayed Akihito on his choices. The Painters' Guild promised to have the cottage all painted up to their satisfaction by the end of the day.

From Painters' Guild to The School of Culinary Arts they went. At the school, they purchased the cooking ware, a complete dish set and silverware. All items having been made by the school's students. All money spent on the student made items, went directly to funding the school. Thus allowed the students to obtain the best education in their field without having to pay a single cent to obtain it. From their they headed to the market for food.

As late afternoon settled into early dusk, Akihito and Asami stepped into a small seamstress shop. Akihito immediately adored the shop. As the bell above the shop's door rang; a large, hulking figure emerged from the back room. The man was an Alpha and a scary sight to behold. The Alpha was massive in both height and girth. A scar ran along the length of one side of his face. Soft green eye sparkled with an inner gentleness. His blond hair clashing with his clothing choice.

Seeing them, the Alpha grinned. "Ryuichi!" The Alpha pulled Ryuichi into a tight hug. Pulling the slightly smaller Alpha up off his feet. Letting Ryuichi go, the Alpha called out: "Hey Kei! Come here!"

A much smaller man entered the shop's front. He had short brown hair and sky blue eyes. Purple tinted glasses sat upon his pert nose. He was very handsome. However, Akihito was shocked to find that this man was a male Omega.

"Ah Ryuichi. You have finally come to call on us." The man, Kei, looked over at Akihito. A gentle smile on his face. "So this is the creature who stole your heart." He stepped forward and drew Akihito into a snug embrace. "I am glad to finally meet you Akihito. Ryuichi has sang your praises to us for weeks now."

The giant Alpha also pulled Akihito into a hug, though this one was not as rough as the one he had given Ryuichi.

"Akihito I would like for you to meet my two very best friends. Kazumi and Kei."


	9. Story Guideline

_**FOR THOSE WHO ARE CURIOUS:**_

* * *

* Asami Ryuichi is born on August 4th 1560

* Takaba Akihito is born on May 5th 1568

* Kirishima Kei was born on December 20th 1560

* Suoh Kazumi was born on September 6th 1560

* The war began on May 5th 1568, right after Akihito's birth and his mother's death

* The war ended in the year 1578, ten years after it began

* In the year 1580, new laws and order were put into place, peace increased, rebel fractions still exist

* On August 4th 1584 (6 years after the war ended), Asami's 24th birthday, Akihito and Asami meet for the first time


	10. Loneliness

February 26th 1586:

It was the first time in his eighteen years of life, that Akihito was on his own. For sixteen years, he had lived a sheltered life with Ai and his sisters. For the next two years of his life, he had lived with his lover. Asami Ryuichi, Duke of Dio. The Duke had swept Akihito off his feet and into a whirlwind romance. Akihito had fallen deeply in love with his lover. Ryuichi spoils him daily. Gave him all he asked for, and things he never thought to ask for. It was beautiful. Perfect. Or so it was supposed to be.

* * *

Two weeks earlier:

Akihito's laughter danced through the garden as he laughed at the joke Ryuichi had just told. Other pedestrians strolling through the garden. Some smiled, others were merely curious. They were a few who glared at the blond, annoyed that he would dare intrude on their lives so loudly. As they passed beneath tall trees, Akihito and Ryuichi spied the little outdoor café of the garden.

Claiming a table for two for themselves, they ordered a light meal and drinks. The lovers talked and laughed. Enjoying the feeling of the sun shining down upon their heads. They were unaware of the people and world around them. Akihito and Ryuichi's universe consisted of only them.

Ryuichi was leaning over, whispering dirty things into Akihito's ear, when the harsh sound of metal scrapping over soft stone intruded. Looking up, the caught sight of a young blond Beta with blue eyes. He was dressed well with gold hoop earrings hanging from his earlobes. Obviously wealthy. Without a word, the Beta sat in the chair he had dragged over to their table. An unexpected, uninvited and unwanted guest.

"Ryuichi dearest! It is so wonderful to see you again. How I have missed you so."

Ryuichi's golden eyes were narrowed with annoyance at the interloper. "What are you doing here?" His voice was cold. His words clipped.

The Beta placed a hand over his heart. A faux hurt look on his face. "Ryuichi, always so cold. But! It _is_ one of the many things that I _**love**_ about you."

Ryuichi grimaced. "Why are you here?"

"Why, when I learned of your last living here, I just had to come!" The Beta batted his lashes flirtatiously at Ryuichi. "You have not been back to Japan for years my love. Nor have you returned any of my letters." The Beta pouted. "I am wounded by your neglect Ryuichi."

The Beta turned his attention away from Ryuichi. Finally focusing on the other person at the table. The Beta's blue eyes lost their warmth, becoming icy cold as they focused on Akihito. Akihito shivered and the Beta grinned. He held out a hand, Akihito shook it hesitantly.

"How rude of me not to have noticed you! I am Shuu Sudou. Ryuichi's fiance." Sudou released Akihito's hand. "You must be my dear Ryuichi's kept woman."

Sudou turned to face Ryuichi once again. "Ryuichi dear, you will have to be rid of him when we marry. I will not allow my husband to have a mistress Ryuichi. I expect complete faithfulness from you." Sudou looked down at his watch. "Oh! I must be going. I do not wish to be late for The Lords of Tomorrow meeting." He stood and pressed a kiss to Ryuichi's cheek.

Ryuichi squeezed Akihito's hand as the Beta made his exit. "I am sorry that you had to experience such."

"No, its okay. Your fiance—"

"Shuu Sudou is _not_ my fiance. I can not even stand the man." Ryuichi sighed, a hand pressed to his temple as his head began to pound. "Lady Sudou and my mother have known each other since childhood. My mother wasn't very fond of the other woman, but made polite with her. Lady Sudou is a selfish, cold hearted, greedy woman. And she raised her children to be the same. The Sudou family has been a thorn in my family's side ever since they came to Japan.

"The Sudou family was one of the families left in charge when the Parents went to sleep. Their holding was on the island of Greece. After the war, it was revealed that the Sudou family had been supporting the army. Supplying weapons and even sanctuary. Lord Sudou committed suicide rather face justice for his crimes. Lady Sudou had fled to her home of Japan years before. Her two children with her.

"Having been in Japan during and before the war, Lady Sudou was not charged with her husband's crimes. Lady Sudou was allowed to keep a part of the Sudou family wealth after the war. The rest was taken to help survivors. It was still a grand amount, though to Lady Sudou, it was barely enough to survive a month.

"I was to have a true mate. However, his mother was murdered and he was never born."

"Oh Ryuichi!" Tears fell from Akihito's silver purple eyes.

"My mother and father were true mates. As such, my mother knew the devastation and depression that came with that loss. So she made an agreement with Lady Sudou that I would marry one of her children. It was Shuu who wished to do so. The Beta has been after me ever since.

"My mother has since come to regret that agreement. She has tried to break it many times over the years. But the Sudou are so very greedy. Though I am not pleased with the situation, I am not angry with my mother. I understand her actions and in truth, I love her all the more for them."

Their lives had returned to normal after that awful encounter with Sudou. Until the Sudou siblings had taken it upon themselves to invite themselves to Akihito and Ryuichi's home. At first, Ryuichi had simply ordered their butler to inform the siblings they were not home. But after a time, the butler took to slamming the door in the siblings' faces. No more liking them than his employers.

* * *

Present Day:

Akihito stared out their bedroom window. A deep sadness and loneliness settling into him as he watched the Duke of Dio's carriage fade into the distance. Early this morning, the two of them had been awakened by an urgent letter sent by Lady Asami Margaret Ryuichi's grandfather's health was failing.

George Asami was a rarity in this world. He was both the direct descendent of the child born of the God Dio's tears and fathered by the God Dio himself. This led the Alpha to live far longer than anyone else. How long, no one was really sure. The Alpha was already a thousand years old. When the war began, he was strong and healthy.

He was sadly taken as a war prisoner by the soldiers. He was taken to a place many called hell. George Asami was beaten, starved and tortured daily. Clothing had been denied and due to his magical strength, the metal creatures had fed upon him. All this had stolen away the Alpha's magic, life and strength. Decreasing his life expectancy. It was a cruelty.

Akihito turned from the window, a strange foreboding settling onto him. Shaking his head, he stood. Taking a deep breath, Akihito set aside the foreboding feeling as well as the feelings of loneliness and sadness. This was as good a time as any to learn to be independent.

Grinning, Akihito turned and marched over to Ryuichi's wardrobe. Flinging the doors wide, he pulled the first items he came across. Stripping out of his dress, he tugged on Ryuichi's clothing. He looked a bit silly with the far too big clothing on, but he couldn't help but enjoy it. He had never worn men's clothing before. Eager to do more, Akihito dispatched a letter off to Kei. Requesting the Omega's help in adjusting the clothing he now wore.

Kei's reply arrived only a moment before the man himself did. Kei grinned at the sight of Akihito racing down the stairs in Ryuichi's far too big clothing. Kei and Akihito set up in the sitting room. Cheerful chatter filled their time as they set to altering Ryuichi's clothing to fit Akihito. Hours later, pleased with their work, Kei sent for his mate. The three then headed out for a fun day in town.

* * *

~ The Kept Woman ~

* * *

Akihito cheerfully headed out of the small cottage. Today he was dressed in one of the men's clothing outfits Kei had gifted him. This one, like the other four, was made by Kei himself. The gift had made Akihito cry and he had thanked the Omega profusely. Over the course of the last two years, Akihito had gotten to know Kei and Kazumi. Becoming close friends with the other couple.

Akihito knocked on the private entrance to Kei and Kazumi's shop. The day was still early and the shop had yet open. However, the couple was expecting Akihito. The door opened and Akihito was engulfed in a gentle hug by the big Alpha. "Good morning Kazumi!"

Kazumi pulled back, a big grin in his face. "It is good to see you again Akihito. Come on in, Kei will be right out."

True to Kazumi's word, Kei was out by the time Akihito had claimed his favorite spot. Kei set the tray of food and drinks he held down and rushed over to hug Akihito. "Oh Akihito, we have the most delightful news! We're pregnant!"

That night found Akihito sobbing by the fire. He was so happy for his friends, yet he could not help but feel jealous. He had always wished for children of his own. But he was sure he would never have them. While he was healthy and his parts worked perfectly, he was living a life of a magicless Beta. He was not married or mated. The only person he wished to be with was Ryuichi.

Did Ryuichi wish to have children? Would he be willing to have them with his mistress or would he marry someone else and father children with them? What if he told Ryuichi the truth? Would his lover be angry? Hate him? Would he leave him?


	11. Surprises

Though it did not come as a surprise, the death of George Asami; former Duke of Dio, was devastating. The people of Japan came to the Asami family cemetery to morn his death. Lady Asami Margaret sobbed into her son's arms as her best friend was laid to rest in the ground. Asami Ryuichi too, found himself with tears falling from his eyes. His grandfather had been the closest thing to a father he had after his own had died. He had loved the old Alpha as if he were the father Ryuichi had lost.

Ryuichi's gaze was drawn away from his grandfather's burial as a strong hand rested upon his shoulder. Soft arms wrapping around both him and his once again heartbroken mother. The God Dio, George Asami's father and the Goddess Omiya, George's step mother. Both with tears in their eyes. Rain began to fall from the sky. Soaking the mourners below.

* * *

Akihito raced around the small cottage. His heart broken by the sad news on f George Asami's death. He had sent a letter to his love, filled with words of love and comfort. He prayed to Omiya that it would help ease his lover's pain.

Frowning, Akihito examined the bedding in the guest room. Finding it lacking, he raced out to the markets to find better. Wishing to return to Akihito but not willing to leave his grieving mother behind, Ryuichi decided to bring his mother with him. The Lady Asami would be living with them for an undetermined time. It was a decision that Akihito agreed with, but it still left him nervous.

* * *

Ryuichi stepped free of the carriage, a lightness entering his grieving heart at the sight of his home. Turning, he took his mother's hand and helped her out. She stood in he drive, her golden eyes taking in the small cottage before her.

"Oh Ryuichi, it is just lovely!"

Ryuichi chuckled. His mother and Akihito shared similar tastes it seemed. As they approached the cottage the door opened, revealing a rumpled Akihito. Lady Asami chuckled at the sight. Already charmed by her son's lover.

Akihito rushed over to them, cursing very low. "Lady Asami, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Me too dear child. Please, call me mother." Lady Asami reached out and cupped Akihito's chin. Lifting it, shock gripped her. "It is not possible!"

* * *

Lady Asami, Ryuichi and Akihito gathered in the sitting room. Lady Asami fondly gazed upon the furniture there as well as at Akihito. So much joy filled her aching heart at the sight of them. There were things she had thought to never see again.

"Lord Honor Takaba was a great craftsman was he not?"

"Mother?"

"The Late Atlantian Lord loved to carve things. He made toys for children, furniture for his people. His own home was filled with his crafts. Everything as beautiful as what had come before. You see this little symbol? Honor carved it into everything he made.

"Akihito, your grandfather was so very talented."

Ryuichi frowned, confused. Akihito however, was just curious. "How did you know?"

"I often visited Atlantis. It was a beautiful island. Filled with one of a kind life. It was tragic when Our Goddess Omiya sent it to the bottom of the sea. Not that I could blame her.

"The priestess of her Atlantian temple was a traitor. When Omiya gifted your mother, Sora with you; the priestess killed your family and took her mother captive. I knew when the war began that Sora had been killed. I had been so filled with joy to hear of Omiya's gift of you, but fear had filled me.

"Your mother was on her way to Japan when she was captured. She was to come to the family estate with us. You would have been born in Japan.

"But here you are Akihito Takaba! Alive and well." Lady Asami hugged Akihito tightly to her chest.

"Mother, what are you saying?"

Akihito turned to look at his lover. "My mother was Sora Takaba. It was her death that set off the war."

Ryuichi was shocked. He stared at his young lover. Seeing him for the very first time. "You're not a magicless Beta?"

"No." Akihito looked down at his hands. "I am sorry to have lied and deceived you. In truth, I am a male Omega."

"Oh my God Dio!" Ryuichi breathed. Akihito flinched. Ryuichi knelt before Akihito, taking his lover's hands in his own. "I am not angry Akihito. I am overjoyed! I had thought you to be dead all these years. Yet you have been here, right by my side for two years!"

Tears formed in Ryuichi's golden eyes. "I had never thought to be reunited with my true mate."

* * *

A week later, Ryuichi proposed, an no it was not because Akihito was his true mate suddenly brought back to life. No, Ryuichi had been planning to propose for a few months. However, he had not retrieved his family's onyx ring. Now with his family's ring and mother's blessing, Ryuichi got down on one knee.

"Akihito Takaba, will you do my the greatest honor imaginable? Will you take me as your husband and mate for the rest of our lives and until the end of infinity?"

"Yes." Akihito whispered. He flung himself at his lover, sending them both unto the floor. Laughing, Ryuichi slid the onyx ring onto Akihito's finger. The magic worked into it, allowing the ring to fit his fiance perfectly.

Akihito sat up, his knees straddling Ryuichi's waist. Reaching into his skirt pocket, he pulled out a blue velvet pouch. "Ryuichi, I wish to give you this as you are the love of my life. Weather you be my true mate or not."

Tears gathered in his eyes as he pulled open the pouch. Reaching inside, he pulled out a sapphire blue ring set with tiny silver purple opals. The jewels were one of a kind. Created for the Takaba family by the Goddess Omiya herself. "I have had this ring since the day I was born. It is my family's ring and the only item my mother had been able to smuggle out of Atlantis. She used her bond with plant life to keep it hidden. Ryuichi, will you accept it?"

"Yes." Tears fell from Ryuichi's golden eyes


	12. Happy Ending

Akihito stood before the mirror. His silver purple eyes critically taking in every aspect of his appearance. He brushed a strand of his now, very short hair. A week ago, he had let Lady Asami - mother, chop off all his hair. His hair was so short now, that he could see his neck without pinning his hair up. He loved his new hair style. As did Ryuichi, if all those hickeys on his neck were any indication.

Eyeing his tux, Akihito smoothed out non existent wrinkles. His tux was pitch black, making his skin nearly glow. However, that wasn't why he had picked it. Nope, the reason he had picked it out was to hide his ever growing stomach. He looked and felt like a beached whale. Though Ryuichi claimed otherwise.

The Alpha was always hanging all over his stomach. Rubbing it, kissing it. Talking to it. He spent hours praising Akihito's "glowing beauty". Akihito was positive that he would find himself permanently pregnant if Ryuichi had his way. Not that Akihito would mind. He wanted as many children that Ryuichi was willing to give him.

The door to his pre-wedding room opened, Ai entered. A smile on her lips. "Are you ready my dear child?"

"More ready than I ever have been."

Music began to play out in the garden. Akihito took a deep breath. He and Ai stepped free of the house Akihito was raised in. The garden that he and Ryuichi had strolled through many a night, was made even more beautiful. Ai and his sisters had gone all out with the decorations.

Akihito and Ai reached the center of the garden where the statue of the God Dio and the Goddess Omiya stood. Before the statue was Ryuichi. Akihito skilled at the sight of his handsome future husband. The music ended. Ai took her place at the alter.

"In the names of Our Parents, these two come together. Son of Dio and son of Omiya, may you find the happiness you are so deserving of."

Ai picked up a silver dagger. Ryuichi and Akihito held out their wrists. Ai dragged the dagger across both their wrists. Their blood fell into a golden cup, mingling together. Becoming one. Ai spoke an enchantment. Their mingled blood glowed and their cuts healed. As if they had never been. Ryuichi picked up the cup, bringing it to his lips. He drank half before offering the cup to Akihito. Akihito drank the rest. A boom sounded as Akihito and Ryuichi's mating bond took effect. Binding them together forever.

* * *

~ The Kept Woman ~

* * *

Sudou Shuu stood beneath one tall tree. Well hidden from the view of those attending the wedding. His sister stood beside him. Neither were very happy at the moment. Shuu was raging beneath his surface. He wanted to break that stupid whore's neck. How dare that slut steal his fiance?!

The Sudou siblings moved forward, intending to strike against the whore who stole Shuu's future from him. Someone stepped into Shuu's path. Snarling, Shuu shoved the person out of his way. Or he tried to. The person did not budge.

 _ **"Get out of my way!"**_ Shuu screamed.

"What a way to speak to us." A feminine voice gently chided.

Stepping back a pace, Shuu took in the two people who were standing before him and his sister. Horror filled him as he recognized the God Dio and the Goddess Omiya. Before he or his sister could do or say a thing, Dio and Omiya reached out for them. Their hands settled on top of the Sudou siblings heads. Flames engulfed the siblings' bodies. They tried to scream but no sound came out. Soon they were nothing but ash.

Dio held out one arm. Omiya took it. Arm in arm, the couple joined their precious children, Akihito and Ryuichi on the dance floor.

* * *

~ The Kept Woman ~

* * *

Screams filled their bedroom. Ryuichi winced as Akihito squeezed his hand. Breaking it, again. He didn't care though. He would allow his mate and husband break any part of him if it would ease even the smallest bit of pain that bringing their children into this world caused him.

Six hours later, Ryuichi held a slumbering Akihito in his arms. Their bedding changed and Akihito washed clean. Beside Akihito's side of the bed were two rocking chairs, created by Dio and Omiya as a birthing gift. Dio sat in one, their eldest son, Dio - named after his great, great grandfather Dio - held snugly in his arms. Beside him sat Lady Asami, their second eldest son, George - named for Ryuichi's grandfather - in her arms. On the floor sat Ai, holding their only little girl, Sora - named for Akihito's mother. Dio and George were both Alpha while little Sora was a Beta.

Omiya paced about the bedroom. Rocking and cooing to their youngest child. A male Omega. Omiya had gifted them with an Omega fathered by Ryuichi instead of her own magic. Something that had never been done before.

Akihito's eyes flickered open. "Omiya, we have not named him yet. Would you like to do it?"

Omiya's silver purple eyes glowed with joy. "Oh yes!" She looked down at the Omega. "You my little one, will be Feilong."


End file.
